wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Step Up
Step Up Lyrics Izzy: Uh, here we go That's right, (Charice: uh huh uh huh) Uh huh let's go y'all And 5 6 7 with the vocals! Alright Charice work it girl Charice (with The BabyDollz): Right here (and now) is what (it's all about) Bring out (the crowd) we're ready, steady, strong and proud Anna (with The BabyDollz): We're a lot, (it shows) no stopping us (we're in the zone) Red hot, (we know) in it to win it, girls let's go Izzy with The BabyDollz (Charlotte): (Step up) it's time to work it, (Step out) gotta do it for real (Say it loud) it's time to dance, (Step up) and shine the way it feels (Step up) it's now or never, (Step out) all the BabyDollz (Say it loud) we're here together, time for us to show the world Izzy: Show 'em what we're working with (Anna: Ah yeah, all right) We got it (Anna: Don't let them know) Anna (with The Baby Dollz): Let's turn away (from the mirror), it's time to play Our rules, (our game), we know we got just what it takes Izzy (with The Baby Dollz): We've come (this far), sometimes (it might be hard) We know (we are) each one of us a superstar Izzy with The BabyDollz (Charlotte): (Step up) it's time to work it, (Anna: whoo) (Step out) gotta do it for real (Anna: for real) (Say it loud) it's time to dance, (Anna: oh-oh) (Step up) and shine the way it feels (Anna: show them how you feel) (Step up) it's now or never, (Step out) all the Baby Dollz, (Anna: oh!) (Say it loud) we're here together, time for us to show the world (Anna: the world) Izzy: We believe it 'cause we know we can Charice: Reach in each dream now we understand Charice and Anna: There's no giving up or giving in 5 6 7 8, (Anna: again, again, oh yeah) Charice: Woo Anna! Izzy: Charlotte, go on girl! Anna: Izzy, do your thang! Charlotte: That's right Charice! The Baby Dollz (Anna): Never gonna stop 'til we reach the top, never gonna stop (Never) Never gonna stop 'til we reach the top, (ooh yeah) Izzy with The BabyDollz (Charlotte): (Step up) (with Anna: it's time to work it) (Step out) gotta do it for real (Say it loud) it's time to dance, (Step up) and shine the way it feels (Anna: show them how you feel) (Step up) it's now or never, (Step out) all the Baby Dollz, (Anna: Baby Dollz!) (Say it loud) we're here together, time for us to show the world Izzy with Charice: Say it loud for me now, it's the dance break, time to work it out (Charice: Uh huh, time to work it out) Uh, break it down for me now, Dollz in the house, won't you dance for me now? (Anna: mhmm) Uh, work it out for me now, (Anna: oh) Dollz in the house, won't you shine for me now? (Anna: yeah, yeah) Charice, Anna, Isabella, Charlotte in the house, (Anna: Come on sing it with me!) won't you sing for me now? Izzy with The BabyDollz (Charlotte): (Step up) it's time to work it (Step out) gotta do it for real (Anna: baby) (Say it loud) it's time to dance, (Step up) and shine the way it feels (Anna: show them how you feel) (Charice: Hey) (Step up) it's now or never, (Anna: come on, come on) (Step out) all the Baby Dollz, (Anna: oh!) (Say it loud) we're here together, time for us to do it... The Baby Dollz: Step Up! Video Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs